


Valentine

by Heyitsline



Series: Love and Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Poor Yakov Feltsman, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsline/pseuds/Heyitsline
Summary: It’s Viktor and Yuuri’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple. So Viktor decides to surprise his boyfriend in Detroit.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Love and Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Valentine

“Yakov, I'll be gone for the next few days,” Viktor said cheerfully, holding up a peace sign to pose for the fan who was secretly taking pictures of him.

“What the hell do you mean you’ll be gone? You need to be preparing for Worlds.” Yakov barked through the phone.

“It’ll be fine. I have something to do. The 14th is justa day away.“

Yakov really should have expected this, Viktor had been humming love songs all week long.

“What is so special about the 14th?”

“Oh, sorry, is it a sore subject for you?” He supposed it might be, Yakov and Lilia had been divorced for years now but he imagined it still hurt. He would be in ruins without his Yuuri.

“Viyta stop talking nonsense.”

“Flight number 136 to Detriot is boarding now. First-class members, please come to the gate.” A woman announced over the intercom.

“Well that's me, I'll see you in a few days. Don't worry about me.”

...

Yuuri was worried sick, Viktor hadn't texted him once today. Viktor always managed to send text messages even when he had a busy day. Yuuri was starting to get worried. What if he had an accident at the rink? Or maybe there was something wrong with his mother.

Though he wouldn't put it past his boyfriend to have broken or misplaced his phone. He was sure it was nothing. If it were an emergency Viktor would have found a way to contact him.

It's just, Valentine's Day was tomorrow and it was their first one as an official couple. They had always celebrated it together over skype but this was different. Viktor was completely his, and Yuuri was Viktor’s.

He had been tempted to fly over to Russia to see Viktor but that would be too much. He was sure Viktor would be available for their skype date tomorrow. If he wasn't then Yuuri would know something terrible was going on.

He was so out of it at practice, Celestino was so worried, he let Yuuri go home early. He couldn't stop stressing, wondering if their first Valentine's Day would be a disaster. He would somehow mess it up and then Viktor would leave him.

He constantly checked his phone, staring at it longingly as if it would cause Viktor to text him. But it was no use, Viktor still hadn't texted him. It would be Valentine's Day in Russia by now. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Maybe he did something wrong.

_No_ , Viktor would have told him if he had. For all the years they’ve known each other they developed good communication skills. They both had several insecurities that could have ruined their relationship if they didn't know how to read the other.

He closed his eyes and thought of the time he had asked Viktor to be his boyfriend almost a year ago. Viktor had come to see him at his last Junior World’s. He remembered the look of surprise on Viktor’s face when he realized Yuuri was taking him on a date.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Still no texts from Viktor._

He checked as soon as he woke up only to be disappointed. He was starting to think the worst. He dragged himself out of bed anyway. He had to get to class.

What the hell? He had opened to door to leave for class but his vision was blocked by a sea of blue.

“Yuuri.”

He gasped, he knew that voice.

“Won’t you be my Valentine?”

“You bastard,” Yuuri snatched the blue roses out of his boyfriend’s hands and gently placed them on the ground behind him.

Viktor looked so dumb with that startled expression on his face.

“Yuu-”

Yuuri pulled the taller man into his apartment, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him senseless.

“You have no idea how worried I was when you weren't answering my text messages.” He placed his head on Viktor’s chest when he pulled away.

“I’m sorry solnishko. I just wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with you in person.”

“It's okay, I'm glad you're here. This is so much better than a Skype call. I can touch you,” Yuuri dragged his finger down his boyfriend’s chest, Viktor tensed up.

“Oh.”

Yuuri smirked, “I don’t think I'll be going to class today.”

“Ah- y-you, never answered my question.”

“Of course I'll be your Valentine Viyta. I sent you a present in the mail but you won't get that until you get home. So I was thinking about a different one.”

“Oh,” Viktor swallowed hard.

“But maybe I should punish you for worrying me.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Oh, I will. Don't you worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this quick fic in this AU since I was lonely lol. This is pre What Just Happened, also Phichit doesn't live with Yuuri yet. I'm still planning on writing a backstory fic but not until later. Hope your Valentine's Day was good. I personally don't love the holiday but any excuse to eat sweets is good enough for me.
> 
> If you’re wondering about Makkachi, Viktor left her with Georgi who had gotten dumped before Valentine's Day. Georgi thinks Viktor is pitying him so he doesn't have to spend the day alone, little does he know Viktor’s just leaving to see his boyfriend.


End file.
